Bc-U7 Blanc 7.92 ADP
The Blanc Bc-U7 or commonly refered to in common as the U7 is a 7.92 calibre, compact, high velocity, sub-machinegun. The ADP included in its title stands for Arme de défense personnelle ''which is Perishian for Personal Defense Weapon. Specs '''Model: '''Bc-U7 '''Action:' Blowback Cartridge: 7.92 Calibre rounds (3P, HP, AP, MGK) Feed System: 30 round under-chassis slide magazine (Early model), 160 round under-chassis slide Bc model drum magazine (Late production model) Weight: 920g (Loaded/30 round mag), 1130g (Loaded/160 round mag) History Development Following the success of the T38 model back in 976, the Perishian company, Blanc, started another research on muzzle-mounted weapons; this time, focusing on automatic PDWs. Several design concepts were submitted by conceptual engineers but among all the competitive designs put forth, the model U7 was deemed best suited for production. Boasting not just a sub-machinegun with low recoil and high ammunition capacity per clip but thanks to the minimal amount of parts involved, it is both easy to maintain and less costly to produce than any other concept submitted by Blanc's think tank team. Of all the other weapon manufacturers, Blanc was the first to release a muzzle-mounted sub-machinegun. The initial released model came equipped with an under-chassis slide-in magazine, just like the T38 Sarbacane. The difference is that the magazine of the U7 directly meshed into the feeding chamber. This helped eliminate accidental magazine releases. This was also a sort of drawback for the weapon as you need to either wait for the magazine to empty and let the feeder lock back or pull the feeder back then press the magazine release lever. But the head engineers saw this as a minor flaw and proceeded to give it the green light for trial production. The concept soon hit minor production and testing. An initial 200 units were produced for both physical testing in laboratory conditions and for assigment to officers for field tests. 100 units were sent to the circ-cities involved in the Phoenix of Liberation clean-up operations. 30 units each were sold to Perche and Archaea while 40 units were sold to deserving officers at Sorraia. The other 80 given for field testing were distributed to other circ-cities which were involved in certain smaller conflicts. Government tests Feedback was quickly recieved from the circ-cities assigned to test the weapon. Many were satisfied with its performance though some argue that the slide assembly makes far too much noise when cocking and it takes too long to reload in the field. Taking not of these feedbacks, the engineers at Blanc proceeded immediately to the drawing board for a quick solution. By early 977, Blanc released the 160 round 7.92 cal drum magazine for the U7 and supplied them immediately to all testers using the old U7 30 round slide magazine models. Many of the officers were immediately pleased with the upgrade but also noted the additional weight increase on the weapon. This was not much of an issue though as this proved to be more than better for a trade-off. The increased weight added more stability to the gun's recoil and thus increased accuracy. Production run By 979, the U7 had already caught the Asuran government's eye and started to implement this weapon for government and armed forces use. By 982, more than 12 million of these guns have been distributed and used as standard armaments by the armed forces. The U7 also saw heavy usage in the battle of Ardennais and helped turn the tides of the battle in favor of the Asuran government.